1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the enhancement of window trim, and particularly to a prefabricated window stool/apron unit.
2. Prior Art and Other Considerations
Window sills contribute both aesthetically and functionally to enhance a window. However, many window units commercially available do not include an integral stool or apron for use with a window sill.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an easily installed prefabricated window stool/apron unit.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of a prefabricated window stool/apron unit which can be attached to either a window or to wallboard beneath a window.